


Little Harry Potter

by Ethan1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Lucius Malfoy, Diaper, Fever, Harry potter/ Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Little, Little Harry Potter, Little head space, M/M, Pants wetting, Vomiting, bed wetting, daddy - Freeform, messing diaper, messing pants, sick, wetting diaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan1969/pseuds/Ethan1969
Summary: Little harry potter . Daddy Lucius Malfoy





	Little Harry Potter

Harry wakes up feeling like he slipped in to his little head space he moves in his bed as he does he feels wet pj’s and moves his sheet as he feels more pee working its way up his cock without warning grabbing his cock thru his pj’s trying to stop from peeing harry starts to cry then looks up seeing his bedroom door opening and his daddy Lucius walk in he puts up his arms still crying as he wets his bed and pj’s again his daddy walks over to him saying it is ok as he picks little harry up as he keeps peeing getting his daddy wet and taking him to the bathroom how about i put you in a bath then get you in a diaper and your clothes for the day harry nods as he puts his thumb in his mouth his daddy asked how far did you slip harry holds up 1 finger his daddy nods as he puts in down on the bathroom floor then uses his wand to get the bath ready then turns over to harry and undresses him as harry keeps crying looking up at his daddy harry’s daddy says it is ok don't worry accidents happen and picks harry up putting him in the bath water cleaning him up then lets him play a bit as he gets a diaper out from under the sink then gets a warm towel and takes harry out of the bath wraping him in the towel then takes him and lays him on the change table in his little room and puts the diaper on

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Fanfiction and am still working on it . I am also looking for a Beta if any one would like to help out thanks


End file.
